Envidia
by saralpp
Summary: Draco siempre ha tenido una vida perfecta, envidiado por muchos hasta que se da cuenta de que el siente envidia de dos personas. One shot,SPOILERS DE DEATHLY HALLOWS. Draco a través de los años. Totalmente CANON,nada de slash.


**Advertencia… SPOILERS de Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows. **

**NO SIGAS LEYENDO SI NO HAS LEIDO AUN EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. **

Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

_¿De donde salió esto? No lo sé… Draco después del séptimo libro me resulta levemente interesante y simpático… sé que debería actualizar mis otros fan fics pero mi inspiración al respecto esta en pausa así que mientras les dejo esto:_

**Envidia**

Desde niño, a Draco le había quedado claro que había nacido en una posición privilegiada. Hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo mágico, podía tener lo que quisiera; incluso lo que el dinero no podía comprar pero su apellido sí. Los demás magos lo envidiaban y él lo sabia, lo disfrutaba tanto que de no haber sido por el resplandor de su bella cara, muchos lo hubieran tachado como un monstruo. Siendo sinceros, a él no le hubiera importado que lo tacharan de lo que quisieran, de hecho la pequeña parte de él que aún era buena lo hubiera considerado relativamente justo pues no solo era rico, vanidoso y hermoso sino que también había aprendido de su padre a ser cruel, ruin y despiadado. Draco sabia todo lo que era, tanto lo bueno como lo "malo" solo que sentía que la definición de ambas palabras estaba de cierta manera torcida y las personas se confundían (y por ende exageraban) cuando alguien tan perfecto como él se salía un poco de lo establecido. El no era nada más que perfecto, él no era nada más que feliz y el no hacia nada más que llevar una bella vida haciendo lo que le placiera hacer. Llevaba una bella, bellísima vida que no cambiaría jamás y que no podía ser arruinada porque él no lo permitiría. Llevaba una bella vida conociendo solamente la envida como el sentimiento aquel que los demás le profesaban.

Hasta que él llego para darle una visión distinta de las cosas.

A Draco ese niño delgado, prácticamente desnutrido, con ropas de segunda mano y anteojos pegados con cinta honestamente no le causo nada que no fuera un placer malsano de creer que tendría a otra persona que lo envidiaría. Cuando se entero de que aquel miserable perdedor era el famoso "Harry Potter" creyó que seria condenadamente fácil utilizarlo como accesorio de si mismo y no dudo, ni una milésima de segundo, que su vida seguiría tan perfecta como siempre. Las cosas, no obstante, se estropearon de algún modo desde que ese día al extender su mano para firmar el contrato de "amigo-accesorio" el susodicho Harry Potter la rechazo para quedarse al lado de ese otro niño que conocía (sin conocer realmente) por lo que su padre le decía. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su primera noche en Hogwarts la pasaría preguntándose que tenía ese tal Ronald Weasley para que Harry Potter lo prefiriera sobre él, sobre él que era mil veces mejor que ese par de fracasados juntos.

Ese día empezó a nacer su propia envidia hacia ambos.

Tardo un poco para que se diera cuenta de que finalmente le había tocado conocer la envidia de un modo distinto al de siempre. Para ser completamente honestos, se había percatado de le envidia que le tenia tanto a Potter como a Weasley porque al profesar abiertamente su aversión hacia ambos, no había faltado un valiente que dijera que el único problema es que le daba envidia el primero. Y mientras sus dos compinches molían a golpes al insolente él se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al dejar que sus verdaderos sentimientos fueran tan obvios: era completamente cierto que sentía envidia por la fama inmerecida del grandioso y valiente Harry Potter pero no había sido nunca su intención que los demás se enteraran de ello porque significaba exponer una de sus debilidades. Su consuelo fue que al menos, nadie había notado que también a Weasley le tenia un poco de envidia y por su propio bien, decidió que haría todo lo posible para que nadie JAMÁS se enterara.

Después de darse cuenta de su nuevo sentimiento, la situación no mejoro más que en un par de detalles. El primero fue que encontró que molestar a la sangre sucia de Granger era matar a dos pájaros de un tiro: no solo era condenadamente divertido sino que al hacerlo no sabia quien se ponía más furioso si Potter o Weasley. El segundo fue que su declaración abierta de enemistad o envidia hacia Potter hacia que pudiera justificar y proseguir con su afán de molestarlo no solo a él sino también a la comadreja por ser su mejor amigo. No falto algún otro valiente que dijera que todo se trataba de envidia pero los fieles puños de Crabble y Goyle hicieron que rápidamente los valientes cerraran la boca y su envidia hacia el maravilloso salvador del mundo mágico se convirtió en un secreto a voces. Y aunque él hubiera preferido que siguiera siendo un secreto totalmente, al menos pudo estar tranquilo de que nadie se daba cuenta de que Weasley lo hacia rabiar en la misma manera en la que su amigo lo hacia; estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que nadie sospechaba que el idiota de la comadreja también le causaba envidia.

Y estaba dispuesto a que ese secreto permaneciera como tal, costara lo que costara.

Con el paso de los años, no obstante, fue difícil seguir disimulando la envidia que los dos le provocaban. Potter seguía ganando en todo lo que se proponía y su nombre, con cada altibajo, se volvía cada vez más famoso y admirado. El chiquillo escuálido y delgado que le provoco casi risa al conocerlo era ahora un muchacho de su misma estatura que le robaba admiradoras por su fama, su heroísmo y cualidades como "sus hermosos ojos verdes" que él consideraba como patrañas. El colmo de todo fue cuando un día, al empezar su quinto año, escucho un comentario de una compañera de su propia casa que hizo que se diera cuenta de que Weasley también significaba competencia desde hacia más tiempo del que el suponía. Tuvo uno de sus peores arranques ese fatídico día cuando tuvo que escuchar y darse cuenta de que el estúpido amiguito de Potter era mas alto que él mismo, tenia también un sequito de admiradoras y el colmo: era un buen partido incluso para las que buscaban solamente a los sangre pura. Recordar que Weasley poseía una cualidad que el mismo admiraba en las personas, lo hizo vomitar casi una hora en el baño de los hombres y cuando salió de ahí, no pudiendo mandar golpear a la idiota que dijera eso por ser mujer y de su misma casa, decidió que inventaría algo para vengarse del pelirrojo. El resultado fue que en el debut de Weasley como guardián de su equipo, entono una artimaña para tratar de derribarlo de los postes al hacer lo mismo con su autoestima. Al final del año, para su desgracia, sus planes se vinieron abajo: su estúpida canción se había vuelto el himno para alabar a la comadreja y de nuevo los dos, tanto Potter como Weasley, eran admirados además por su nueva aventura "en contra de los malos".

Se hubiera quejado si las cosas no hubieran dado un giro más dramático entonces.

La envidia fue opacada entonces por el miedo. Voldemort castigo a su padre usando a su único hijo y él no tuvo más remedio que disponerse a asesinar a uno de los magos más poderosos para poder salvar a su propia familia. Como si no fuera suficiente con su terrible misión, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia algo más que envidiarles a Potter y a Weasley: él no tenia amigos con los que desahogarse y tristemente, por su propia seguridad, no podía siquiera arriesgarse a hacerlo, no si quería que su padre y su madre vivieran. El año entero no puede describirse para él más que con la palabra "Terrible".

Fracasó en su misión: el asesinato fue llevado a cabo por otra persona. Él, no suficiente con sentirse un inútil y un cobarde, tuvo que huir porque su fortuna y su apellido no lo ayudarían esta vez a salvarse. Se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto un miserable mientras se aparecía en su propia mansión temblando de miedo y cuando vio su reflejo se sintió peor al notar que ya ni siquiera tenía un bello rostro con el que poder disimular su pena; ahora era él quien podía describirse como "escuálido y demacrado".

Y el tiempo pareció detenerse, en uno de los instantes más terribles de su vida.

Se dio cuenta de que la envidia hacia Potter y Weasley seguía estando intacta el día en el que los dos, junto con Granger, se aparecieron en su casa como prisioneros listos para ser entregados a su Señor Tenebroso y él fue llamado para verificar que no se estaba cometiendo un error que pudiera costarles, a todos, la vida. Al estar ahí, de pie observando a sus dos enemigos sintió de nuevo un poco de envidia por no ser tan valiente: él se encontraba como prisionero y sirviente en su propia casa mientras los otros dos no solo se hacían de héroes sino que, aceptémoslo, lo eran. No supo como paso pero algo en él se resistió a entregarlos y aunque finalmente sucumbió, cuando un par de horas o minutos después (quien sabe cuanto fue el tiempo real) pudieron escapar, él se sintió extrañamente aliviado y celoso al mismo tiempo de no tener las agallas para hacer lo mismo. Su último intento contra ellos acabo incluso, en que Potter le salvo la vida, mientras Weasley hizo lo mismo con uno de sus dos amigos.

Cuando la guerra acabo y Potter resurgió como héroe el estaba tan feliz de tener a su familia viva que la envidia que sentía fue opacada por ese buen sentimiento. Weasley también se volvió famoso y de nuevo su sangre pura salió a relucir: dejo de ser un traidor a la sangre para convertirse en un héroe con sangre pura, siendo esa cualidad solo valorada por aquellos pocos a los que aún les importaba. Ambos se hicieron famosos mundialmente y Draco capto finalmente que su vida perfecta se había hecho añicos cuando camino a su juicio, toda su familia era mirada con repulsión por las mismas personas que sostenían una revista con la foto de Potter, Weasley y Granger como si fueran realmente salvadores del mundo. Hubiera sentido envidia si en ese mismo momento no hubieran entrado los aludidos, Potter dispuesto a ayudarlos a evitar Azkaban y Weasley de la mano con Granger, como los eternos amigos en las buenas y en las malas que habían sido siempre.

Ese fue su último sentimiento total de envidia; a partir de ahí decidió, que si era libre lucharía por tener algo que realmente los demás pudieran envidiarle.

Desde entonces, a Draco le había quedo claro que estaba en desventaja. Hijo de uno de los mortífagos más repudiados del mundo mágico, ya no podía tener lo que quisiera; ni su dinero ni su apellido lo dejaban conseguirlo. Los demás magos lo juzgaban, repudiaban y señalaban; y aunque él lo sabía, no tenía otra opción mas que seguir adelante, tratando de avanzar siempre a pesar de ser tachado como un monstruo. Siendo sinceros, el sabia que lo merecía después de todo lo que había hecho; Draco sabia todo lo que era, tanto lo bueno como lo malo pero creía firmemente que nadie podía entender sus razones. Los únicos que parecían no escupirle eran magos como Potter y Weasley demasiado ocupados en sus propias vidas como para dedicarle otra cosa que no fuera un saludo breve y educado; aunque a veces le parecía que Potter lo miraba con algo de pena y Weasley lo saludaba un poco obligándose a si mismo.

Nunca dejo de sentir un poco de envidia por ambos pero con el paso del tiempo volvió a ser él mismo o algo parecido; una versión mejorada de ese niño rico y malcriado: un joven maduro, con cicatrices y listo para encontrar su propio rumbo.

* * *

_Y eso es todo, aún falta mucho de aquí al epilogo… ¡Draco tu puedes! (aunque no seas tan genial como Harry y Ron)_

_EDITO¿que les suena familiar a un cuento de otra página web? si gente soy yo!!! se parece a "Esta noche dormire tranquila" de SeldPupe porque soy la misma!!!!  
_


End file.
